BiYuJi : DrainKore
by Ymira
Summary: What happens when a priestess falls in love? Normal isnt it? But what if a bot falls in love with a priestess?
1. Configuration

Ragnarok Online is owned by Gravity that was inspired by Mr. Lee's manwa; Ragnarok Into The Abyss. This is currently my second attempt to write a fanfic :3, hope you guys like it. Oh yeah if you're wondering what Bi.Yu.Ji. is, it means B.U.G.

* * *

**Bi.Yu.Ji. : DrainKore **

**Chapter 1 : Configuration **

The monitor was turned on that night after the New Years celebration. The night was almost quiet with a few more firecrackers still popping and exploding on the nearby streets and backyards. Lights beside the computer were suddenly turned on as the computer started to login to its current user.

**_User Grey V. … Logged In _**

It took quite some time before "Grey V." double clicked a program on his desktop named 'DrainKore'. A blank screen resembling that of the command prompt program found in the accessories section. The screen automatically loaded several text files and finally logged into the main server of an online game until it changed into a different window with a small screen exposing how a certain avatar character is progressing in the game.

Grey V. minimized the small screen along with the command prompt showing the data that it has gathered from inside the game including the damage and hits the avatar was causing and taking.

The botter opened a folder and started working on one of the text databases that was stored in it.

After several moments in front of the computer almost five windows were opened while the user Grey V. continued to type in all text files. He seemed like he was trying to compare some files from the other and rewriting them.

**_Someone with Raging Wimp Armor 1 0 1 0  
_****_Chicken Angel Wing 0 1 0  
_****_Army Capsule 0 1 0  
_****_Wheel of the Unknown Fabre 0 1 0  
_****_Claytos Cracking Silly Armor 1 0 1 0  
_****_Mr. Porings White Gooey Dumplings 0 1 0  
_****_Women Does Not Have Moustache 0 1 0  
_****_Wrath of Ms. Valkyrie 0 1 0  
_****_Assassin Mask of Cuteness 0 1 0  
_****_Hairy Bandit Beard 0 1 0 _**

Some text massages contained lists of items in the Ragnarok community including the rare items that are not implemented yet. The other window that was minimized was named 'Zephyr' and beside the name was some sort of main data that is being acquired in the game informing the botter the avatars base experience and its job experience points in percentage.

Hours had passed and Grey V. was still caught up in his configuration. Three more windows appeared along with a screen similar to the program that is currently running and was minimized.

**_… _**

**_Loading items txt.  
_****_Loading skills txt.  
_****_Loading Blablabla txt. _**

**_… _**

**_Connecting to Master Server…  
_****_Cannot Connect to Master Server…  
_****_Connecting to Master Server… _**

Before the program could connect, Grey V. instantly closed the program and opened another text document rather changing some configurations and opening another command prompt look a-like window, adjusting several more configurations that I think you might be able to imagine by now.

Grey V. opened the program again and it ran smoothly. While observing the bot idly in front of the monitor, he closed the program again opening another document containing some usual conversations with its matched reply. The boy added a few more lines into the document and saved it before closing the application.

The boy opened the program once again observing the bot for a while then finally stood up from his chair after closing all the application he opened to work with his new configured bot along with the first DrainKore he opened. Leaving his new DrainKore online he turned off the lights and stretched a bit walking towards his bed that was just across his computer desktop.

He snuggled comfortably in his blanket and fluffed up his pillow. The computer remained open and running with the DrainKore active and was the only application that was open at that time.

It continued to run without fail until the bot attacks a certain aggressive monster that was attacking a priestess in the Juno field.

**_Attacking Deleter 1384  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 586  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 791!  
Dfn Delter attacks You Dmg: Miss!  
Merviantedes is casting Increase Agility on Merviantedes  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 543  
Merviantedes uses Increases Agility on Merviantedes  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 599  
Delter uses Ultra Magnetic Top on Merviantedes Dmg: 843  
Dfn Delter attacks You Dmg: Miss!  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 516  
Merviantedes is casting Heal on Merviantedes  
Merviantedes uses Heal on Merviantedes 1742 gained  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 537  
Atk You use Triple Attack on Deleter Dmg: 1312  
Dfn Deleter attacks You Dmg: 629  
Merviantedes is casting Heal on You  
Merviantedes uses Heal on You 1742 gained  
Unknown error occurred…  
Zephyr: Uh, thanks for the heal…  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 789!  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 788!  
Merviantedes: thx  
Activating Search Error 1384…  
Dfn Deleter attacks You Dmg: Miss!  
Merviantedes is casting Lex Aterna on Deleter  
Atk You attack Deleter Dmg: 564  
Atk You use Triple Attack on Deleter Dmg: 1265  
Merviantedes uses Lex Aterna on Deleter  
Atk You use Asura Strike on Deleter Dmg: 29865  
Search Complete…Bug data saved in logs folder  
Zephyr: Thanks again…  
Merviantedes: You did save me  
Unknown error occurred…  
Error found…  
Unknown Bug…Bug data dumped in logs folder_**

Unknown error occurred one after the other and it seemed to happen when the avatar was near the avatar or character Merviantedes. Meanwhile back on Gery V.'s desktop, the logs folder opened by itself, opening the document report on the error occurrence then in a while the file was automatically deleted…

* * *

Well that's all for the first chapter Hope you liked that boring configuration of the botter Grey V. You might have noticed something about the atk thingy and 0 1 0 thingy I typed back then…and guwahaha yes, I did research on that and tried it I will be hoping to finish the next chapter along with my other one…Hopefully I did not bore you ; - ; 


	2. Bot meets Girl

**Ragnarok is owned by its respective owners...thats all :3**

* * *

**Bi.Yu.Ji. DrainKore**

**Chapter 2: Bot meets Girl**

It has been quite some time since Grey V. left the bot running. Several Bugs appeared in the log folder and it was almost reaching a total of eighty documented bugs that was encountered after he killed the monster that was attacking the lone priestess.

The serious well configured system continued to play its way into the master system until after an hour or so, his weight capacity had already exceeded its forty nine percentage and so he was to return to the city. Boringly walking towards the storage, he made sure that the configured NPC was there and so is the Kafra.

After selling some loot and storing the rare finds he acquired someone tapped him from behind. He slowly turned around to see who tapped him.

"Thanks for your help back there!"

The monk just stared blankly as her sweat dropped.

"Yeah whatever…"

He continued to walk towards the portal leading to the Hermes Fleute map leaving the dumb struck priestess who was standing there still waiting for his words to sink in her thick skull. Then she sulked in one corner before deciding to follow the rude guy.

Running towards the portal, she managed to warp herself to the next map but was surprised to see a waiting driller in front of her. She scurried down the bridge running away from the still chasing her Driller. In the Driller's continued pursuit of the priestess, the girl managed to stumble upon the monk again and yelped for help. Unknown to her that the guy was already having quite a bad time dealing with a mob of goats.

Without hesitation, Zephyr quickly dispatched the monster sustaining quite a lot of damage because of the mob he handled earlier. He took a sit in front of her making her express a bit of confusion to her own accord. She took a sit a foot away from him, locking her vision on the monk who was staring blankly at the scene gracing his face.

"Thanks again for helping me back there again…"

"Yeah whatever…"

Several stress marks popped on top of her head and tried hard to contain the fury being provoked by the monk. She managed to put on a smile even if the boy continued to throw rather mean words to her.

"Just what were you doing you idiot…moron…"

She wanted to hit the guy right there right now but did some pondering on what he said. Yeah she was kind of stupid to have come to Juno alone and get chased by rampaging aggressive monsters.

Merviantedes quickly grabbed the Monk's hand while he was sitting but was ignored by the well built, ebony haired Zephyr. The monk continued to sit in his Indian position never slouching unlike the priestess beside him that actually seemed slouchy and lazy by the way she was seated.

"Uh…do you have a party or anything? I mean at least I could support you, it's the least I can do to repay you."

The black haired monk turned to face the priestess beside him, still holding his hand and rudely pulled his hand back towards him.

"Sorry…I want to work alone."

The girl rubbed her hand that once contained the monks hand a while ago, pouting a little that he just suddenly pulled his hand away from her. She glanced at the boy's blank expression and stare at the distance.

Zephyr's system, DrainKore, went out of control and activated several programs to fix the unknown bug that has been causing the system to run wild.

**_Disabling Configuration  
Enabling Free-Roam Play_**

"Come on Zephy! It would be a lot fun if we Party together!"

Merviantedes tried to invite the monk once again expecting that he will try to reject her invite. Fortunately, Zephyr nodded and stood up alongside the standing priestess that used Magnificat on both of them. She smiled at the rather snob monk as he walked towards an aggressive monster without waiting for the priestess who was also being followed by an aggressive Driller.

She ran towards the monk to support him and for him to rid her of the aggressive monster tugging behind her. As if on cue, the monk attacked both the monsters and won with ease. Another monster spawned in front of the priestess wounding the girl.

The bot immediately lunged against the unsuspecting Driller from behind, pummeling it to the ground until it lost all signs of life and disappeared from sight. Zephyr stared blankly at the dead creature and went to attack another monster.

One after the other, monsters spawned to random places after their defeat. The two party-mates continued to hunt the monsters in the field.

"Yaaawn…Juno field is cool, but isn't it a bit too boring here? Hey! Let's go to Magma dungeon or to the Clock Tower or Turtle Dungeon for a change!"

The silver haired priestess jumped around jubilantly around the monk who was still analyzing the situation it's in and what its reply would be.

"But I need to hunt some more in this map…"

Another Bug was released in the program and caused another breakdown in the system until the point where a certain bug ran the program itself.

"Hunt? What is to hunt here? Come on let's go! We're sure to level faster in places that cause mobs!"

"Okay…Lead the way."

The girl blinked a few times as the emotionless boy walked towards the portal leading to the next map. Merviantedes quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her spot sending him to trample over to her making them fall flat on top of each other on the floor. The girl flushed a bright red color from her cheeks.

They were a few centimeters apart and his lips almost brushed against her porcelain skin. She could almost smell the light scented aroma coming from his hair and the warm air that he breathes in and out of his system. The boys fine physique nudging her small frail form flattening her on the ground.

She could feel him well, and feel 'it' well beside her legs. Maybe pulling him like that wasn't really the best thing that one priestess can do just because he's going to another portal. He could always come back to the field. Her trail of thoughts was cut when the monk rose from above her and sat beside her. Noticing the weird expression on her face he started to ask her.

"Are you blushing?"

Several puffs of steam clouds came from her face and she was flushed with embarrassment for what she just did. She quickly stood up and sat across him bowing her head a little repeating in her mind that she was so stupid and blames it all on her keyboard as she repeatedly bumped her head on the ground.

Zephyr raised her head up inching and closing his face with the priestess' beet ones. He eyed on her coldly, rolling his eyes on her, examining her bright red face.

"What kind of feeling are you encountering right now…?"

Merviantedes can feel the warm air coming from his lips that were a little bit parted from each other. The blush on her face suddenly fades as she turns berserk and hit the monk on his abdomen.

"Just what do you mean by that mister!"

She had her fist clenched in front of her, ready to strike another blow on the trampled monk below her. He curled up beside a nearby tree and looked further into his program looking for a possible reply to satisfy the girl, but nothing came up.

_**Activating Auto-Learn Patch…**_

"Hey, you alright there?"

The priestess closed in towards the deep-in-thinking monk until he raised his head to face her curious look.

"I don't seem to understand you…your sudden change of attitude and expression as well as your emotion…it baffles me…"

Zephyr said the words almost as if in monotone staring intently into the deep green eyes of the priestess. She, too, was baffled by what he was saying by that time as well. Thinking that this guy must be crazy or at least out of reality.

"Can I stay by your side always?"

His voice seemed to contain a pleading effect on the priestess as she weakly nodded in agreement to his invite. Merviantedes was deeply confused by the events that came to turn at that time. It was really unexpected for he himself to plead her presence.

The hard headed and cold-toned monk seemed to turn into a kid who is clueless about the world he was in.

Merviantedes etched a smile on her face as the monk reached out to take her hand. His hand seemed warmer than before. And his face seemed to have brightened a little bit with the usual blank but attracting face.

Holding out a Blue Gemstone she throws it onto the ground creating a portal.

"Shall we go Zephy?"

He nodded and they both walked into the portal.

**_Configuration Shut down  
Enabling Follow Character: Merviantedes_**


	3. Cafe Al De

**Bi.Yu.Ji. : DrainKore**

**Chapter 3 : Café Al De**

"Alright! We're here!"

The priestess jumped around, skipping towards the small spring tables set on the right side of the Clock Tower. Zephyr followed Merviantedes, looking around, examining the place.

From one table, a knight with red hair raised his cup of tea while reading the Poring Daily Inquirer. Beside him was a Priest who immediately left the silent knight then teleports just in time before Merviantedes reached the table.

"Jakatta! Hey, wasn't that Mudro by any chance?"

The knight nodded as he laid the paper on the desk looking up to the priestess. From his seat he stood up in front of the priestess and kneeled in front of him reaching for her hand giving them a slightly brushed pat from his lips before standing up again.

"Good Evening my lady."

The knight graced her with his mocking yet handsome smile. Noticing the black haired person from behind he asked the priestess about him who was in a day dream mode.

"A friend of yours?"

He pointed out to the monk who was behind her. Zephyr walked towards the seat beside the priestess and just sat there staring at the knight who shot back at him. After gulping up a glass of apple juice, she turned to Zephyr and smiled at him.

"Yep! I met him back in Juno."

Jakatta held his hand onto his chin, supporting his head as he slouched a bit on his seat turning his line of vision to the priestess in front of him with a slightly amused tone. Curving his lips a little, he played a smile on his lips.

"Oh, and I wonder what we're you doing back there?"

Merviantedes almost choked on her apple juice as she faced the protruding knight smiling at her. She just etched a forced smile on her face thinking that she's in big trouble this time.

"I don't mind you exploring you know. It is a game and it's supposed to be fun."

"O.o and you're saying?"

Jakatta let out a long sigh as he covered his face with his left hand looking back at the priestess who sure looked clueless.

"No, never mind. Anyway, your friend here…is he lagging?"

They both looked upon the still-staring-blankly-at-the-knight monk as they both smiled to themselves thinking that he must be. Unknown to them that Zephyr was undergoing technical or program difficulties at that time.

"Des, I have to get going now, or would you like to come?"

The knight stood up fixing his armor and strapping back his sword. When the girl was about to stand up, one hand of the monk tugged her left hand pulling her back to her seat.

"Err, I guess that's a no…Well then, see you perhaps later?"

Jakatta fled the scene with his other hand waving goodbye to the two avatars. Merviantedes clenched her fist tight against the face of the monk who was still tugging her hand. She almost cried with joy while he was reaching out his invitation then this monk tries to make a scene.

"Just what we're you thinking!"

Zephyr glanced at her annoyed look and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry…I don't know why I did that…"

Somehow, she felt sorry for the boy. She patted him on the head, rubbing and ruining his neatly arranged ebony hair. All she could do was smile at the monk, whose hands seem to tighten its grip on her.

Was he really clueless of his actions? Or he is merely trying to ruin her life for his amusement? She got really confused but either ways grabbed the boy's other hand with a genuine smile on her face.

"Would you like to stroll around with me? Uh, let's think that this will be vacation in game."

Without hesitation the bot nodded in approval. Standing up he followed her footsteps towards some priests who were chatting with the other priestesses. Zephyr tugged on her hand again, signaling for her to stop to turn around and look at him

"Can you tell me what I am feeling right now?"

Triple dots appeared on top of the priestess' head. What is he saying? But she listened to him nonetheless.

"There is this great feeling...It's an insuppressible feeling I can't quite understand."

She blinked a few times. Thinking what could he be saying with the still, serious expression on his face.

"Are you excited? You must be feeling excitement! After all we are roaming Midgard!"

"Excited? Yes, if that insuppressible feeling is called that. If it's the feeling like I just attained something I really wanted."

"Hmm…I think I might be wrong about being excited…But what you're feeling is more of like being happy."

"Happy? Mmm, yes, I feel like it is happiness…"

Laughter came out from the priestess who patted the monk again on his head still thinking that what made him happy and excited must be their in game vacation. Gently placing her hand on his, she pulled him towards the warpers of Al de Baran.

The insuppressible feeling was something he didn't dare feel. Zephyr still thought hard about this feeling he had encountered. He can't help but ask for the priestess answer again.

"Then can you tell me what kind of feeling I was feeling when we we're with that man?"

She stopped suddenly when the picture of Jakatta appeared in her mind. She gave him a questioning look as she nodded for him to continue.

"It's as if…I want to attack the person…and whenever you smiled at him, I felt like my system was about to break down. I felt that there is something he has that I don't…can you tell me what am I feeling?"

The priestess did not answer back but continued to tug him on his hand towards the warpers. She could feel a slight blush rush to her cheeks. After talking to the Priestess, the priestess used a blue gemstone to create a warp portal in front of them as they rushed inside.

"You're angry and jealous of Jakatta?"

"I am? Maybe…I am."

Her sweat dropped while her eyes turned into semi circle that was drooping down. He rushed his hands to her, hugging her closely. The girl almost went into a mad fit. A lot of people watched the cute little scene made by the monk. A mount-full of giggles and laughter filled the air around them that made the priestess blush in embarrassment. They were warped in Prontera. Of all places the priestess could warp them to, why the crowd filled city of Prontera.

"I still don't understand…The emotion of loneliness seem to be registered and configured in my system…but I can't feel it anymore…is it a good or bad thing?"

The monk burrowed his face in her hair as his embrace tightened. Merviantedes scratched her head patting the monk with her other hand.

"From now on…you won't feel lonely anymore, I'll always be here."

She could feel him nod beside her face and the embrace became even tighter.

"Hey…I can't…breathe…"


	4. Goodnight Morning

**Bi.Yu.Ji. : DrainKore**

**Chapter 4 : Goodnight Morning**

The crowd filled town was bustling with action to the Zerom used panties and Whisper with wings tissues to the expensive Tiara's and rare items that reach up to a hundred million. Even drugs such as Blue herbs and red potions were legally being sold that brought about a drastic increase of Drug Pusher merchants selling Blue herbs to the innocent acolytes.

"Man…my SP feels so high right now."

Merviantedes heard the little conversation of the young acolyte with the other Wizard who was also using the Blue herb.

"They look happy inhaling those herbs…I want to try one...I want to be happy too."

Zephyr commented while they were walking as he watched the young acolytes inhale the herb. The priestess gave the boy a quick hit on top of his head giving him a huge lump. She waved her pointer to the left and the right along with her head signaling that it was a bad thing to try what those drug users were doing, even if they looked that happy.

A few people were playing Ragnarok at that time of the night. Still, many vendors were still selling in the streets their rare items and their useful equips for an unbelievable yet acceptable price.

They walked around the town square and found the priest Mudro lurking about the guild flags. Merviantedes ran towards the unsuspecting priest with arms stretched wide open with the twinkling stars fluttering around her with and so was the priest when he saw her. They ran towards each others arms in slow motion then…

Blam!

The priestess hit the other priest with her large fist before she started scolding the boy about not attending the guild sieges even though they prove to be of less threat to the other guilds. After her motherly-loyal scold, the priest stood up with several bruises caused by the priestess and several lumps on his head that almost resembled a Poo Poo hat.

"Merviantedes, do people wear shit on top of their heads?"

Zephyr pointed out to the priest's headgear that actually gave off some steam, marking that is was still fresh. The priestess tried to contain her laughter as her eyes started to turn into a cat like state. Turning to the priest, she glanced at his headgear and placed a hand on her mouth, containing the laughter that tries to come out of her mouth.

"You know, I wonder that too Zephy…But it proves to be useful…hihihi!"

She quickly burst out of laughter, hugging her tummy as she continued to laugh.

"Yeah! Fine! Continue laughing! Hmpf!"

Slowly stopping from laughing, she wiped the little tear drops from her eyes as she faced the priest again looking as if she wanted to laugh again. Zephyr pointed out again to the Poo Poo hat on top of the priest.

"Useful?...Where can I get one? I want one too."

Both of the God believers looked at the boy o.o and it seemed like the boy was really interested in getting one of the Poo Poo hat. Now it was Mudro's time to laugh at the boy and patted him, like a boy, on the head. Commenting that he liked the boy and exclaiming that he has good taste. The priest turned to look at the priestess who was deeply troubled.

"Oh yeah, why aren't you wearing the Bunny Band Jakatta gave you? You how much he wants you to wear it."

The red haired priest pointed to her little poring backpack with a white fluffy item peaking out of the opening. And now it was time for the male red headed priest's face to turn in a cat like state. But it was quickly disturbed when he felt a hot aura from his right hand that was still patting the head of the monk. As he turned to look at the monk, his hands went ablaze and he ran hysterically around the town center waving his flaming hand all around. He quickly rushed towards the small pond of the town center, dipping his burnt hand in it.

He gave a sigh of relief and almost fell unconscious.

The monk returned to normal once the priestess gave him a little tap on the shoulder. More likely tapped, using a dead branch.

"Wha…what are you doing with that stick?"

The priestess also gave a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, the dead branch was used and disappeared. The other people who saw the incident all gasped as a large shadow appeared below the priestess and finally taking form. Zephyr looked up to the form up above them. It was a Mastering.

The burnt priest continued to soak his hand in the water until the large poring jumped on him, absorbing him into his body. The mastering continued to bounce up and down, absorbing the people it fell upon into its jellied body. Merviantedes just stood there and watched as her guild mate Mudro was taken by the monster.

Meanwhile, seeing a few people laughing near a certain building, he followed their gaze that pointed out to the absorbed players inside the giant poring. Quickly he tugged on the priestess outfit and pointed to the Mastering.

"I want that one too. It brings happiness."

There came a couple of blinks followed by multiple blinks from the priestess. Whatever was the boy talking about. At that moment, she could have sworn she had seen him smile at the monster. It made her feel accomplished of something she had no idea.

After a few seconds, the rampaging Mastering was killed by some players, releasing the Monster Poring's victim's from its tummy if it has one.

Merviantedes stood there for a moment while the monk continued to tug on her outfit repeatedly. Until her character moved and started running around the confused monk who started to follow her by roaming around in circles again.

"Arrghh! Attack of the mommy! I need to sleep now…NOOO!"

The priestess scrounged up her head in a mad fit as she continued to run around in circles with the monk still following her. He stopped when she stopped and took a sit which he obviously did.

"Sleep? Now?"

The monk asked her with a blank yet questionable expression on his face. He snuggled closer to the priestess grabbing a part of her clothing. Merviantedes looked at the seemingly worried monk beside her. Giving him a huge bear hug, she made sure Zephyr had let go of her garments and stood up.

"I'll be logging out now…sorry Zephyr, I'll see tomorrow okay!"

In a flash the priestess disappeared leaving a splash of light on the floor with a few wisps that disappeared in a couple of seconds. Zephyr stared blankly at the empty space before him. Upon seeing that the priestess had already logged out, Mudro tried to run to the monk, but to no avail…

"Till tomorrow then."

_**Disabling Follow Character: Merviantedes  
**__**Disconnecting from Server…  
**__**Disconnected…**_


	5. Hot Steamy Scene?

**Bi.Yu.Ji. : DrainKore**

**Chapter 5 : Hot Steamy Scene?**

It was another morning to begin with, and another boring day if he was to add to his speech about another boring day in botting business. He got up from his bed, slowly reaching for his clock.

6 am…

Not bad, he thought. It was kind of early at that time, and besides he was supposed to check if his bot was doing okay. With great, but not that great stealth, he quickly walked towards his computer and was shocked of the frightful sight that had befallen his sleepy dazed teary eyes. The computer was as powerless like a powerless computer should. In short, the computer shut itself down.

He almost had himself in a mad fit. He was clenching and grabbing his keyboard as hard as he can, starring at the computer with a really creepy gleam in his eyes.

With a sigh, he sat himself on the chair in front of the computer reaching for the computer's switch. Turning it on, he waited patiently while rummaging his well kept notes regarding stuff and things about the bot.

As soon as the computer was up and running, he quickly double clicked on the Ragnarok.exe icon, checking out the character he was botting. Surprisingly, Zephyr just gained a few percent on his base and job bar. What made him more baffled was that, his character was so far off from Juno. Thinking that it must have been some warp portal errors or something.

"Damn Warpers…"

Without wasting any more time on focusing his undying rage for the random warpers, he closed the window and started making adjustments on the bot's configuration. It sure was taking quite a lot of his time. Without noticing that 30 minutes has already passed.

"There, up and running again. Dammmmmnnnn I'm late for school again…"

By plopping himself on his bed and making a few twirls and turns on his bed and fell off the bed and made a pose like he was just dodging some unknown attack. Seeing the time on the clock again, he jumped towards his cabinet and grabbed a shirt and pants to add even though he just used it yesterday.

"Argh, what's the difference anyway! I'm going to be late!"

He tried jumping over the bed but unfortunately his foot got caught on the side of the bed, making him roll and tumble towards the door and bumped on someone's leg. He looked above him and stared at his big brother who was holding his backpack all ready to attend school.

"Oi…Don't sleep beside the door…"

Enough of the funny antics of the botter, DrainKore seemed to run perfectly fine, warping itself to the Juno field.

Zephyr started walking towards another map that was far off from the city. A few turns to the left and towards the middle portal, he got himself inside the Magma dungeon. Blazzer's and Lava golems along with Grizzly Bear's were scattered inside the volcanic dungeon.

The ebony haired boy started attacking the monsters that were also attacking him. His eyes were blank and so was his face. Without showing any emotion, any pain, and any hardship in fighting the aggressive monsters, he was a bot once again.

"Ah…Hey! Zephyr! You're here too?"

A familiar voice echoed through the dungeon attracting a few monsters along the way. The jolly shout became shrieks of terror as the priestess came towards his direction, with an angry mob of monsters trailing behind her. Even if she was running away she still managed to greet Zephyr with a horrified smile on her face.

"Fancy-meeting-you here!"

Zephyr upon seeing this, was already in his fighting stance. But even before he gets a chance on fighting them, his arm was dragged away by the priestess towards the portal.

"Are you nuts!"

Luckily, before the monsters caught up to them, they've already exited through the portal. Huffing and puffing continuously, the priestess stared at the monk who was also staring at her. Giving of a soft laugh, she stuttered.

"They almost had us there!"

Zephyr was a bit baffled by the priestess actions. Suddenly, DrainKore went crazy again The charcoal haired monk looked at the priestess again and suddenly spoke.

"Yeah…almost."

The door suddenly opened in Grey V.'s room. It was his brother with dark red hair that came inside.

"Wait, I forgot I hid my assignment below your bed…"

He bent down and reached for a dusty stapled bond paper and noticed that the monitor was left opened. He knew he told Grey that he should never leave the monitor open. As he was about to close the monitor, he oversees the program and his eyes widened.

"Reidneir! Come on!"

Without paying much more attention to the program and the obvious bug that was continuously appearing in the command prompt he closed the monitor after giving it a good stare and went down to meet up with his brother.

With curiosity, which is by now is still unknown to the boy, Zephyr asked what on earth a priestess was doing inside the magma dungeon which was by all means NOT a suitable place a priestess should be in. Merviantedes just looked at him with little tears in her eyes.

"I wanna go in…I wanna see what's inside…I wanna see a red bear…like Pooh…"

Obviously, Pooh is not a red bear, its just his shirt that is red. But even if that is a fact, the bot just nodded and replied.

"I see…"

There was a tremendous pause and silence until Merviantedes' light bulb appeared on top of her head. She quickly stood up and faced Zephyr.

"I forgot! I was supposed to go to Geffen! AAAH! She's going to be sooo mad! That girls' got fangs!"

"Who is?"

"I'll tell you later! Oh yeah…Wanna come?"

The boy just nodded and took her hand that was stretched in front of him. After that little scene, they were off to Geffen in a warp portal. In a few seconds they were there.

The tower loomed above them with the two crystals revolving around it. The city was filled with magicians and wizards as well as some other novices who were busy passing the exam for the magicians test. Zephyr asked again.

"Who is it that you are waiting for?"

"Huh? Uhm, I'm waiting for Glynna."


	6. Why You BrattyBrat! New Crush?

**Bi.Yu.Ji. : DrainKore**

**Chapter 6 : Why You Bratty-Brat! New Crush?**

The white haired priestess and the black haired monk looked around for signs of Desverne. Merviantedes placed both her hands on her hips and then pouted.

"Oh where is that silly girl!"

All of a sudden, a green haired little novice girl hugged the priestess from behind sending her face flat on the floor. The monk just looked at the two girls on the ground and just stared at them. Pulling her face out of the floor, she rotated her head to the left and rolled her eyes to the same direction to see the idiot who she thought was what she was thinking of.

"Desverne! And Glynna!"

With a cute little voice, she greeted the priestess and poked her merrily after getting off her back. Glynna, a Huntress, walked next to her and reached out a hand to the fallen priestess.

"Sorry about the wait Mervi. Desverne had to pick a fight with a newbie in the training grounds you know…as usual…"

"Yeah right! Blame it all on me cupcake! It was that Gladstone whatever his name is swordie wanna-be's fault! If only he didn't die fighting that thief bug then I wouldn't have died as well!"

Sweat drop.

"What a lame excuse…"

"Yeah, like, whatever honey!"

With that she stared at the monk who was crossing his arms together and was staring at Merviantedes. Desverne had a sly look on her face as she faced the priestess who was dusting off her clothes.

"Hey, Mervi! Who's that hottie over there? Are you on a date?"

With an expressionless look on her face she just replied casually to the little girl with an obvious 'I'm-planning-something' smile on her face.

"Him? His name is Zephyr! And for your information I'm on vacation!"

The little girl frowned again and pointed out to the priestess with great seriousness in her eyes.

"You're always on a vacation! That's why you can't even go beyond your little level 65 priestess! Ha! And you have been playing this game for a year…I even think you are already playing this game for 2 years! Isn't that right?"

Merviantedes frowned all of a sudden as stress marks started to pop up on her fore head. Desverne continued to prod her with silly accusations and continued to tease her more. Glynna just smiled at the two and was getting quite embarrassed especially because of the crowd the two noisy heads were gathering.

"Uh, excuse me, Mervi's friend. Sorry if you got into a somewhat embarrassing state here."

"I don't mind…not at all."

Then he continued staring at the two fighting jug-heads like it was a pretty normal sight.

"Oh, if only I knew Master Jakatta would fall into some weak, insignificant, hopeless, two-timing priestess arms I should have taken advantage of his gorgeous body and attention that night at the inn Oh my Master Jakatta Make me yours! I will be more than glad to take you IN!"

With that the priestess hits Desverne with a random crate she picked up nearby. And the little novice girl did not even flinch.

"Gah, evil decent of Doppel she is…I wonder why I even bothered helping you level up."

Merviantedes just looked at the day dreaming little fox with great irritation. Zephyr, in the meantime, was just there like air. He was motionless, speechless and botful as usual. Then suddenly, Desverne pointed her finger at Zephyr.

"So, is he like…coming?"

Merviantedes replied using the same tone and accent Desverne was using.

"Yeah, he is like…coming."

…and added a little more to it.

"Duh!"

"'Duh!' can have a different meaning you know witch!"

The two were fighting all the way to the caramels and poporing's map as Zephyr tugged behind them and their fighting got even more worse. A few novice-in-training turned their heads to glance at the noisy people walking down their way. Fortunately, Glynna started a conversation with Zephyr to somehow forget the scratching sound of the two girls' catfight echoing in her ear.

"Hey, are you by any chance Mervi's new boyfriend?"

"Dunno."

Zephyr's answer was plain and simple just like that, period. Attempting another one, she asked again.

"So uh, how old are you?"

"16."

There he goes again. But Glynna won't just give up. And besides, he's just the same age as she is...that goes the same for Merviantedes and Desverne."

"Uh, I heard you helped Mervi out in the Juno fields. That was really brave of you! Thanks for helping her out back there!"

"Yeah whatever…"

Glynna was almost losing her hopes of finding herself a boyfriend. Yes, that's why she was talking to him in the first place. She grabbed her hand and vowed to get this yummy looking guy someday. In thinking so much about her getting a boyfriend she exclaims.

"I WILL MAKE YOU MINE! YEAH!"

"Dream on…"

It was like a cold hard rock that fell straight above her. She was motionless at some time but that seems to even make her more attractive to Zephyr. They were almost there, and all of them were busy with each other. While Merviantedes and Desverne have this death stare contest, Glynna stares at Zephyr like a dazed puppy with little pink hearts floating above her. And until now she tries her luck in getting a better conversation with him. And sadly, she always fail.

At last they reached their destination. It was already a nice place to boost considering Desverne's level and all.

"All right! Start slaving away cheesecake and buff me while I go level!"

With a grin she obediently nods.

"Sure…anytime…hehe."

Desverne attacks a passing caramel with her little main gauche and as the little porcupine counterattacked Desverne just continued hitting it while missing a few times. She shouts out loud to Merviantedes to heal her but to no avail, the priestess just held her ear and said sarcastically.

"What? Can't hear you sugar. You better get that porcupine on the ground or it will kill you soon."

"Why you little!"

And not sooner than that…with a pose, the caramel executed its final attack that sent Desverne down for the count.


End file.
